


Swords in the Snow

by koalasmiles



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Anne is badass, F/M, Fluff, I had to find an excuse to get swords into Anne's possession, Shirbert, Snow, Story Club, Swordfighting, Swordplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 23:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21065288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalasmiles/pseuds/koalasmiles
Summary: "Surprise attacks aren't exactly fair.""Surprise attacks are a part of life."





	Swords in the Snow

The snow was falling like cotton through the air, and Anne was telling her story to Ruby and Diana. 

“The prince stood over the slain dragon, and lifted his sword for all to see!” She finished, brandishing her sword in the small story club house.

“It’s so fun to have these props for our stories!” said Diana, placing the other sword in the corner.

“It was so nice of Ms. Stacey to let us use them after our performance of Romeo and Juliet.” Ruby agreed.

With both swords safely tucked in the corner, the three girls stood up and brushed off their skirts. 

“It’s time for me to go,” Diana said, “Would you like to walk home with me?” 

“I would love to.” Replied Ruby. “Anne?”

Anne looked out the window at the falling snow. “Hmm? Oh, I’ll stay here a little longer. The falling snow just provides such scope for the imagination, I’d like to start one more story before going home.”

“Alright, don’t stay too long, Marilla will want you home.”

“Of course, I’ll only be a few minutes.”

When Ruby and Diana were safely out of sight, Anne picked up one of the swords and held it out in front of her, enjoying the weight in her hand. She swung it in a slow arc, careful not to hit anything in the small room. 

“When I came to check in, I didn’t think I’d find you with a sword.”

Anne jumped at the sound of Gilbert’s voice, and the sword clattered to the ground. 

“Gilbert! I didn’t expect to see you here!”

He smiled and picked up the other sword from the corner of the room.

“You know, you’ll never win any fights with your sword on the ground.” He said, trying to hide a grin. 

Anne flushed red, picked up her sword, and followed him outside.

“Surprise attacks aren’t exactly fair.” She retorted, noting how comfortable he looked holding a sword. She punctuated this by lunging at him with a wide swing, feeling satisfaction at his look of surprise as he brought his sword up to meet hers. 

“Surprise attacks are part of life.” He replied, holding his sword against hers. He swung her sword in a circle, and brought his down on her from above. 

She easily countered it, and spun herself in a circle to get to one side of him, then made a stabbing motion at his chest to distract him, before using her sword to trip him. 

He stumbled a little, righted himself, and smirked. “Playing dirty, are we?” 

He reached behind her, and she didn’t have time to pull away before he could take the ties out of her braid. With her ties undone, every movement made her hair fall a little more out of her braid. 

“Is that the best you can do?” She asked, pausing a second before raining blows down on him in quick succession. 

Hardly able to keep up with her movements, and could only grunt in reply as he did his best to block each swing. 

She almost backed him into a tree, when he ducked down and rolled to the side. Her next swing only hit wood. 

“Thought I’d change up the pattern a bit.” He taunted, touching his sword to her shoulder from behind. 

She twisted her arm around, using her sword to swipe his into the air. She spun quickly and met his next blow with her own, pushing against his sword with hers.

“Not quite as smooth as you thought.”

“It got me away from your sword, didn’t it?”

As they struggled to get the upper hand, Anne noticed a fallen log a couple feet behind. Using this to her advantage, she swung her sword to the side and rushed forward, making Gilbert back up. His feet caught on the log, and he fell backwards into the fresh snow. He lost his grip on his sword as he fell, leaving him weaponless as Anne leaned over and pinned him to the ground with her sword. 

“Not so tough now, are you?” She taunted, leaning her face close to his.

She was disappointed to see that he didn’t look scared or defeated, but content. She squinted and tilted her head to the side, trying to figure out what he could possibly have up his sleeve. 

She was not expecting him to, at that moment, push up on his elbows and kiss her. Her eyes widened in surprise, and then closed as he deepened the kiss. Her hand opened and let her sword fall to the ground, and he took that opportunity to switch their positions, putting himself on top of her. 

A lifetime later, he pulled away, breathlessly staring at her with his deep eyes.

“Surprise attacks aren’t fair.” She whispered, her mind finally catching up to what had just happened.

“They’re part of life.” He replied.

Snow continued to fall around them, and they continued to stare at each other as if they could put the stars in the sky.


End file.
